War for the Secret Prize
War for the Secret Prize (or WFTSP) is an upcoming object show made by ME! It will actually be a show on this wiki! So look forward to it. Characters Speaker Box - "The Unfair Critic" Speaker Box is a speaker box which is blue, and has white speakers. He is a critic which is not very fair to people, causing lots of contestants to dislike him. He has arms. Plungy - "The Herp Derp Lerp" Plungy is a plunger who is very random and doesn't like to eat oranges. Plungy is team captain of "The Toilet Fixers". He made up the name, obviously. He is armless. Sock - "The Hyper Happy" Sock is a sock who has a patch on him. He is optimistic, very enthusiastic, and jumps into thins without thinking. He is team captain of "The Amazing Objects". He is armless. Telly - "The Worrywant" Telly is a telescope who is very tall, the tallest contestant as a matter of fact. He is the exact opposite of Sock, as he is never sure about something. He has arms. He is on "The Amazing Objects". Airbag - "The Second Peter Griffin" Airbag is an airbag who is lazy and fat. He doesn't care about anything. He usually sits around and lets the rest of the team do all the work. He is armless. He is on "The Amazing Objects". Smokey - "The Party Pooper" Smokey is a cigarette who is really emo. He is on "The Toilet Fixers". He has arms. He is the character that has the second least known about him. Ballpoint - "The Sneaky and Leaky" Ballpoint is a ballpoint pen who is very notorious for cheating in contests. He really wants the UNKNOWN PRIZE and would do anything to get it. He usually sneaks things around to make the other team lose, but his plans usually backfire because he is a runny pen, ink drips everywhere, and the other team can always tell if he did something. He is on "The Toilet Fixers". He has arms. He is the second tallest contestant. Lipstick - "The Mean and Sassy" Lipstick is a stick of lipstick which is basically Flower in lipstick form. She also has a tint of sass added to her. I predict that she will be eliminated early. She is on "The Toilet Fixers". She has arms. Facey - "The Genderless Head" Facey is a floating head who is very mysterious. Nothing is known about him/her, he/she never speaks, he/she is armless and legless, and she/he is the character with the least known about him/her. He/she is on "The Amazing Objects". Floatie - "The Nice Guy" Floatie is a pool floatie who is very nice to everyone. He is especially good in swimming challenges, and always gets 1st place. He is armless. He is on "The Toilet Fixers". Toy Plane - "The Perfectionist" Toy Plane is a toy model airplane that is a perfectionist. She is basically like Death the Kid but 10 times worse. She is not obsessed with symmetry, but with order. She is legless and can fly. She is on "The Amazing Objects". MORE COMING SOON EPISODE 1 COMING APRIL 15 =